


Don't Forget to Pee

by SatyrSyd37



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatyrSyd37/pseuds/SatyrSyd37
Summary: Nine hours. Kuroo has been at the library for nine hours, trying to focus on writing this stupid essay.It doesn’t help that the guy sitting across from him has the most killer thighs he’s ever seen.





	Don't Forget to Pee

**Author's Note:**

> instead of working on actual homework i wrote about fictional characters working on homework and also caring for each other. so here. have a rough, barely edited drabble

Nine hours. Kuroo has been at the library for nine hours.

He isn’t sure how it got to be so long. Sitting in his favorite part of the library, in the big cushioned chairs near the cafe, the minutes stretch out like a sticky piece of taffy, tense at first but now heavy, hanging, only held together by stress and sugar.

He could have left hours ago if not for this essay. The essay that he started today. The essay that is due tomorrow. He had written an outline for it, but now that he’s looking back on it, his writing is shittier than he thought it was and twelve pages is longer that he can deal with. He’s a STEM major, and an international student writing in his second language, he _knew_ writing always gave him the most trouble, _why_ did he save it for last?

Kuroo can’t help it. He works best under pressure. And watching the clock tick closer to the deadline is the best kind of pressure there is.

But writing is still hell. 

It doesn’t help that the guy sitting across from him has the most killer thighs he’s ever seen. Ever since he sat down across from Kuroo a few hours ago, Kuroo’s been having trouble focusing. His legs are distracting. So are those shoulders. And hell, so is his face. Kuroo’s pretty sure his jawline could cut diamond.

He peers over his laptop to sneak a peek at him. Again. He thinks he might be Japanese too. He wonders if he’s an international student, like Kuroo. The thought passes through his mind as his eyes are drawn to the guy’s legs. Again. Why is he wearing shorts? It’s thirty degrees out. Definitely sweatpants weather. What’s Thigh Guy thinking, lounging so casually in those questionably short shorts, like he doesn’t know distracting stimuli were banned from library premises?

Kuroo sighs, and turns back to his essay. The Word document taunts him, boosting his stress levels single-handedly. He’s read it over three times already, but there’s something not right about it. He’s pretty sure the sentences are grammatically correct, but maybe he should check again. Does the organization of his paragraphs make sense? Is he even answering the prompt right? Maybe he should just rewrite the whole thing…

“Excuse me?”

Kuroo takes out his earbuds and looks up. “Yeah - oh…”

It’s Thigh Guy. Kuroo was so immersed in his own anxieties he hadn’t even noticed him get up.

But here he is. Talking to Kuroo.

Thigh Guy scratches the back of his neck, and looks at the ground. “I got here after you, and that was five - six? - hours ago, and I haven’t seen you get up once. Not that I’ve been watching you! I just, um, noticed.”

Kuroo blushes. Thigh Guy was watching him? “I, uh, yeah, I’m just working on this essay,” Kuroo says.

Thigh Guy frowns at him. “Have you eaten?”

As soon as Thigh Guy says it, Kuroo’s stomach starts to cramp. He nearly always forgets to eat when he comes to the library. Usually Kuroo is the one that hovers over his friends, making sure they eat and stay hydrated. But college made that infinitely harder. Now, Kuroo has trouble even taking care of himself. 

Just one more thing to stress about. Oh joy. 

Ignoring the pangs in his stomach, Kuroo puts on a smile. “Take a guess. I bet you noticed.”

Thigh Guy blushes deeper, and brings out something from behind his back. It’s a sandwich wrapped in plastic wrap. Probably from the café. “I had extra money for a sandwich, so I thought you might like something…Sorry if you don’t like the flavor. But, um, you should really eat something.”

For a moment, he’s in awe. Looking at the sandwich, the tension that’s bundled up in his stomach relaxes its grip. A warm, fuzzy feeling blooms there instead. Kuroo almost feels like crying. With all the stress going on in his life, from classes to friends to adjusting to life in a new country, Kuroo really needed this. This simple act of kindness is the best thing that had happened to him all week.

He smiles at Thigh Guy, trying to convey how grateful he is. “Thanks…” he says, taking the sandwich. “I really appreciate it, man. You have no idea…”

Their fingertips brush, and Thigh Guy quickly pulls his hand back.

“N-no problem,” Thigh Guy says. He opens his mouth to say one more thing, then closes it. Then opens it again. “And, um, if you need someone to watch your stuff while you go to the bathroom…”

As soon as it’s called, his bladder complains. Kuroo fights a blush. “That’s probably…yeah, I’m going to go…”

He pulls himself out of his chair, and before he leaves for the bathroom -

“Wait!” Thigh Guy says, awkwardly shoving his hand out in front of Kuroo. “I’m Daichi, by the way!”

Kuroo smiles, and shakes his hand. “I’m Tetsuro,” he says. 

“Nice to meet you, Tetsuro,” Daichi says. Kuroo has grown used to introducing himself with his first name, but when Daichi says it, Kuroo feels like he’s middle schooler all over again. He hurries off to the bathroom before Daichi can see his blush.

After Kuroo relieves himself, he returns to working on his essay, taking bites of the sandwich - it’s pastrami - in between reads. If anything, though, he’s a little more distracted than before. His thoughts and eyes wander to Daichi more than once. Apparently, though, he’s not the only one - he and Daichi have made eye contact no less than three times. Daichi has looked away to moment their eyes met, but Kuroo knows he’s looking. 

Somehow, in between glances, he manages to finish the essay. He packs up his stuff, more than ready to leave the library. Before he leaves, he looks at Daichi one more time. His legs are crossed, laptop balancing between them, eyebrows furrowed as he stares down his screen.

Daichi did something nice for him. Now Kuroo wants to repay him.

Kuroo catches his eye and waves at him. Daichi looks up from his work, face immediately softening. _Damn, he’s cute._ “Hey, uh, I’m going to go get something else to eat,” Kuroo says, “and you’ve been here for a while too, you look like you could use a break, so…do you maybe want to join me? I’ll pay.”

Daichi breaks into a grin. “Yeah, that, um, that sounds good!” Daichi says. “Probably not good to spend too much time here…”

“Yeah, it’s not pleasant,” Kuroo says with a smirk. “I speak from experience.”

Daichi laughs, and Kuroo’s heart thumps just a little quicker than normal.

They walk out of the library together, complaining about classes and exams and professors, and Kuroo can’t help but feel a little more relaxed around Daichi. In this stressful time, he’s glad for another friend.

**Author's Note:**

> my kink: people caring for kuroo
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated! hmu on [tumblr](http://satyr-syd.tumblr.com) if you wanna talk kurodai/the stresses of college


End file.
